Portable devices may use a battery to provide a voltage to the device components, including components within an integrated circuit. In some cases, it is desirable to modify the voltage provided by the battery in order to provide a system voltage for the device components of the integrated circuit. However, different portable devices use different battery types and configurations. For example, some portable devices use lithium batteries, while others incorporate alkaline or series AA types of battery configurations. Each type of battery may provide a different output voltage to an integrated circuit.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method to allow an integrated circuit to be coupled to a variety of battery types and configurations.